What kiss, Plagg!
by Little Indulgence
Summary: After defeating Dark Cupid, Adrien still recalls having heard Ladybug say something about a kiss. And not knowing about what kiss she is talking about is driving him crazy. .:Drabble:.


_**Hello everyone! This is my very first story for this absolutely adorable show!**_

 _ **The idea came to me when I saw a fanart a few days ago. Because c'mon, if I was Chat Noir I would've wanted to know what she meant when she talked about a kiss!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

~ _What kiss, Plagg?!_ ~

.

Plagg was lying in the comfy bed of Adrien. He was about to enjoy his delicious slice of cheese and he couldn't be more convinced that the blond boy was one of the best Chat Noir's he had been with. Oh yeah, they might not agree in everything, but so what? They still had so much fun together. The little kwami was thinking about this when he heard his friend sigh deeply as he stared through the window. Plagg sighed as well.

Yep, everything was fun except when some masked and heroic brunette came in picture.

"You're thinking of Ladybug again, aren't you?" the tiny cat asked while chewing.

"Yeah... Is just that... I don't know, today was weird, you know..." Adrien replied still kind of absent. His eyes were focused on something Plagg's eyes couldn't reach.

"Well, considering you are a high school student and a superhero at the same time, I don't really know what your definition of _normal_ is." The kwami said not giving any more importance to whatever the boy was referring to.

But Adrien had been racking his brain trying to figure out what Ladybug had meant that afternoon when they captured Kim's akuma. And now that his cheese-addicted friend had gotten that up, he wasn't going to just drop it. He needed someone's opinion, even if that someone meant Plagg.

"C'mon, Plagg! You must've seen something! She said something about a kiss and people don't go around talking about kisses just like that! Seriously! I need to know what she meant!" he was so frustrated. The kwami found that amusing. Adrien wasn't the first Chat Noir that fell in love with Ladybug, but he was sure that he'd never seen so much intensity before. Something about this two was special. He knew it, but he couldn't tell the boy. He had to figure it out by himself.

But he still could tease him about it. It never went out of style.

"Allow me to remind you that today is Valentine's Day. Of course people can go around talking about kisses." He said, holding back his laugh as he saw Adrien's face fall.

"I'm being serious here! Did she kiss someone else? Please, Plagg! If you're trying to protect me I swear it's not-" but he was cut short when he heard footsteps outside his door. Adrien sat straight right in front of the kwami, making sure he was covering him from the eyes of whoever that was going to come inside the room.

Both of them were quiet until they heard the footsteps go away. The boy and the tiny cat didn't realize they were holding their breaths until they let out a heavy sigh. Then, Plagg tossed his cheese off the bed and flew right in front of Adrien's face.

"Do you really not remember?" He asked him. He knew Chat Noir was under the control of the akuma's powers, but still. _He could really not remember_ _ **that**_?!

"Remember what?" Adrien's innocent and sort of desperate eyes gave the kwami the answer. No, of course he didn't remember.

Plagg shook his head in disbelief and prepared himself to affront the consequences of what he was going to say next.

"She kissed YOU, you doofus!" he yelled at him shaking his tiny paws in the air. Adrien's eyes widen and seconds later he let himself fall back to the bed.

The minutes went by, his eyes still locked to the ceiling and his mouth slightly open. Plagg had already seen Adrien's face change from shock to utter happiness, from utter happiness to complete lack of understanding, from complete lack of understanding to rising hope, from rising hope to absolute horror. He was starting to wonder how long it would take the information to settle into his head, he was starting to get bored.

And then, Adrien's body shot up as if the bed had burnt him. And then Plagg knew it. Here it begun.

"Oh my God. She kissed me. She _kissed_ _me_ and I can't remember it. Seriously, what have I done to deserve such misery?!" the blond boy kept complaining as he walked in circles around the room. Then, he stopped in his tracks. "Wait. What do I do now? Do I pretend I know nothing and go on with my life? Or do I prepare myself for the worst and tell her I know? Or maybe... should _I_ kiss her?" Adrien grabbed his head in desperation and turned around. "Plagg, a little help here! I'm about to have a stroke!" he begged the tiny black cat, who sighed heavily and shook his head.

"If she didn't make a big deal out of it, then you shouldn't either! Just give it a rest and see how it turns." The kwami said, already regretting having told Adrien about the kiss.

"How can you ask me to give it a rest when you know what this means to me?!" At this point, Plagg was wondering why haven't anyone ever warned him about how dramatic Adrien could get sometimes.

"Oh, I bet Tikki has it SO much easier!" he complained as he went to look for his cheese, trying to ignore the boy's rambling. This was going to be a very, very long night.

.

 _ **Are you sure about that, Plagg? I don't really think so!**_

 _ **Well as I always say, English is not my mother language so I'm sorry for the mistakes!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! See you around!**_


End file.
